powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Plague of the Mantis
Plague of the Mantis is the 48th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. Synopsis Trini is learning a new style of Kung Fu. Meanwhile, Rita sends down the mighty Mantis monster to challenge and test Trini's new skills, as she is impressed with them. Somewhat impressed but still thinking that Trini's enthusiasm is "dorky" (as usual), Bulk and Skull attempt to create their own Kung Fu style: Cockroach Kung Fu. In the process, however, they are humiliated by everyone else. Plot At the Youth Center, Trini is trying to learn a new form of kung-fu from Master Li. Trini is struggling as she tries to keep the same pace and form as Master Li. Master Li sees Trini's struggle and shows her on how to do a particular move, then instructs her to try again. Trini does so, but the move is very difficult for Trini. Master Li shakes his head, but tells Trini, you will get there. Rest a moment, I will test your mind. Trini gives a small bow and then grabs a towel to dry her face. Master Li asks Trini, what is the most honorable tradition of kung-fu? Trini answers, we always honor the tradition of a fair fight. Always face your opponent with equal numbers. Master Li replies, good. Now to help you master the praying mantis style, I've brought along this. Master Li picks up a small cage and shows it to Trini. Inside the cage is a praying mantis. He tells Trini, observe the mantis. Delicate but powerful. Peaceful but always ready to defend itself. Master Li places the cage into the gym bag. Master Li tells Trini, let's try again. Trini puts down the towel and joins Master Li in practicing kung-fu. Behind the counter, Ernie serves a milk shake to Skull. Bulk and Skull's backs are towards the counter as they watch Trini and Master Li. Bulk jokes with Skull, check out the bug fu. Skull remarks, bug fu, that's dopey. They both laugh. Suddenly Bulk gets an idea. Bulk tells Skull, think of this. If we find a bug to imitate, then we can charge people some major moolah to teach them how to do it. Skull likes the idea. Skull stands up and with shake in hand, starts doing "kung-fu" moves. The shake ends up on Bulk. Angry, Bulk tells Skull, let's go hunt for some bugs! Bulk yanks Skull to one side and then follows him out of the Youth Center. From her Moon Palace, Rita has been watching Trini at the Youth Center. How cute she wants to do mantis kung-fu. Rita yells, Finster make me a monster! I'll show her how it's done! Goldar comments, a mantis monster to take on Trini and destroy her. Rita storms into the monster making room, where Finster, Baboo, and Squatt are. Rita adds, and the rest of those power brats too! Rita tells Finster to make a good monster. Squatt adds, those Power Rangers have been bugging us forever. Baboo comments, this could be tasty. Finster is confident his mantis monster can do the job. Rita is confident as well - we'll finally get them! Trini continues to practice her kung-fu with Master Li. Zack and Kimberly are picking up drinks at the counter. Zack tells Kimberly, Trini is really looking good. Kimberly adds, she's been practicing really hard with Master Li. Zack and Kimberly join Billy and Jason at their table and pass out the drinks. Jason comments we may all have to practice this praying mantis technique if we want to keep up with her. Trini continues to struggle during the practice. Frustrated, Trini tells Master Li, it's so difficult. Master Li responds, it just means you have to work harder to perfect it. Trini tells him she will keep at it. They give a small bow to each other. Master Li gives Trini the cage with the praying mantis inside it. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Richard Rabago as Master Li *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) and Mantis (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Notes *The eleventh and last time, until "Fowl Play", Tommy doesn't appear. With the exception of "Doomsday", he hadn't appeared since "The Green Candle" but returned in the next episode "Return of an Old Friend". *Richard Rabago (Master Li) played on the show , which was also produced by Saban. *Barbara Goodson, voice of Rita and other characters after, also provided the voice for the Mantis. *This is the last episode where the Rangers fight in battle without Tommy until "Missing Green". Errors * The Putties that surrounded and jumped on Yellow Ranger would mysteriously vanish. * During Trini's first fight with the Mantis, the other rangers jump in holding their power weapons. In the next shot, the weapons are gone. *The Megazord's finisher shows it slashing Vertically from the bottom up, but the shot on the monster is shown as if it were done horizontally. Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode Category:Zyu2 Episodes